


To Comfort A King

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tomki - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Fluffy, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, I didn't even intend to write this out, It was just a cute idea, M/M, Sad Loki, comforting Tom, damnit plot bunnies!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home with a surprise for his love, only to find Loki in need of a hug or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Comfort A King

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll get back to writing my prompt based fics after I've posted this. This was just a plot bunny that was begging me to write it. 
> 
> **Teen rating is only for slight suggestiveness**

“Loki? Darling, I’m home,” Tom called out as he kicked the door closed behind him. The brown paper grocery bags were balanced precariously in his arms as he strode through the entryway. Tom paused a few steps into the hallway. _How odd_ , he thought. _Usually Loki comes to greet me immediately._ Tom went through the small door on his left and into the kitchen to set down the bags that contained the ingredients for their dinner. He put a small carton into the freezer, smiling at the gleeful reaction he knew it would cause for its recipient. Tom slipped off his shoes and his light jacket and wandered out of the kitchen to find his beloved. “Darling? Loki, where are you? I’ve bought you a surprise at the market!”

He poked his head into the door of the living room and there he saw his Asgardian prince asleep on the sofa. Tom smiled at the sight of his lover, and started to move closer. As he approached, his smile slowly disintegrated. There were tearstains on Loki’s cheeks, and he was still sniffling lightly in his sleep. There were several used tissues lying around in Loki’s general vicinity, and when Tom glanced at the television, he saw that one of his movies was paused. Loki had been watching ‘The Hollow Crown’ and had paused the DVD of ‘King Henry IV’ on a scene where Tom’s character was sitting on his father’s throne, wearing his crown and sobbing. Tom picked up the remote and turned off the television, then knelt in front of where Loki lay on the sofa. He placed a small, soft kiss on the sleeping man’s lips, and nuzzled him gently.

“Wake up, darling,” Tom cooed in a whisper, and he was rewarded with a delicate fluttering of eyelashes as Loki attempted to open his tear-crusted eyelids. “I’m home, love. Wakey wakey…There we go, Lo—“

Tom had the breath knocked out of him when Loki threw himself into Tom’s arms. The both of them toppled over, but Tom managed to take the brunt of the impact for Loki’s sake. Tom managed to sit up with Loki in his lap, and realized to his horror that his beautiful partner was sobbing into his shoulder. Tom could feel large tears seeping through his shirt, and he ran his hands up and down Loki’s back.

“Oh, my darling! What in the world happened? Has somebody hurt you?” Tom asked as he stroked Loki’s hair. If they had, Tom would make them pay and damn being a gentleman where his love was concerned. Loki pulled away from Tom’s shoulder and clasped his face in his hands. The sobbing prince placed wet kisses all over Tom’s face, making the Midgardian man giggle at the feeling. Loki’s lips finally met his, and Tom could feel desperation in his kiss. When they separated for air, Tom wiped away Loki’s tears with his thumbs. “Sweetheart, what happened?”

“T-The box of visions showed you in distress, and I…I couldn’t help it,” Loki murmured between sniffles. “I tried to comfort the version of you that the box of visions showed me, but you could not hear me. You once told me that I was one of the only people that could pull you out of your sadness, and when I…when you didn’t cheer up, I…I thought th-that…”

“You thought what, darling?” Tom asked as his eyebrows quirked in concern. Loki sniffled and shook his head. “Come on, darling. I can’t help you feel better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. Please, love?”

Loki rubbed his eyes and looked away.

“I…I thought that since I had no impact on the version of you in the vision box, you…no longer f-felt… _affection_ for me…” Loki said in a small voice as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Tom’s mouth hung agape at Loki’s confession, but he quickly closed it before framing Loki’s face with his hands. The actor pressed his lips to Loki’s in a gentle, passionate kiss, and when they broke apart, he rested his forehead against his love’s.

“My dear, sweet Loki, I love you with all my heart,” Tom said, his voice cracking with compassion and absolute certainty. _How could Loki think otherwise?_ “I could never ever stop loving you.”

“R-Really?” Loki asked quietly with wonderment in his voice. When Tom confirmed the fact, Loki kissed him giddily, fisting his hands in the actor’s hair. The Midgardian laughed happily into the kiss and moaned at the feeling of his hair being grasped. Tom always did have a sensitive scalp, and Loki knew that playing with his hair in any way was the quickest way to turn him on. The kiss quickly became heated, and when they broke apart panting, Loki found himself straddling Tom’s lap. “I love you too, my darling Thomas. I will for all of my life.”

Tom wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and pulled him closer, nuzzling the bottom of the Asgardian’s chin and laying small kisses up and down the column of his pale neck.

“Do you remember what I told you about the television, darling? The people in it can’t see or hear you, because everything you see them doing has been recorded long before you see it,” Tom said, knowing that he would need to repeat what he was saying later. Tom’s major turn on may have been his scalp, but Loki’s was his neck. Tom had come very close to making Loki orgasm just from licking and kissing his neck multiple times in the past.

“Y-Yes, of course,” Loki squeaked between moans. “How…How very f-foolish—unh—of me. Thomas...”

“I brought you a surprise from the market, darling,” Tom murmured, and Loki perked up. “Ehehehe! You like the sound of that, don’t you?”

“Very much!”

“Go look in the freezer,” Tom said, and they both got to their feet before Loki hurried in the direction of the kitchen. As he watched his lover moving so gracefully, Tom couldn’t help but wonder how he’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
